Died, Reunion, Betrayed
by Celene Hudor Midnight
Summary: Bella Swan lived a life of loneliness. Only staying with a coven for a week or two. But when she finds her best friend again, will he remember her? Will she finally have a family...or will she die in the rain. ON HOLD! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1, GASP!

**Twilight Saga-Died, Reunion, Betrayed**

_Chapter 1, GASP!_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

"Alice, what are you seeing?" Jasper questions, worry lining his forehead.

I can't answer him though. All my attention is one the girl in my vision. She's beyond beautiful. Rosalie doesn't even stand a chance against her, well looks wise. Her chocolate, silk brown-black hair flows behind her, making it look like a cap while she runs through the forest not once tripping or crashing into a tree, marking her as a vampire. Her sky blue eyes...I don't know what I can say about them. They just have so much laughter and spirit in them. It makes you get lost in them, like dazzling people. And her features, just wow. Never did I ever see a vampire with such defined features in all my years of living. And the only thing I can think is, _I need to meet this mystery women._

But I know looks can deceive people. Nothing is what it seems. But for some reason, this girl just makes you want to trust her, not needing. It's like an instinct that you can't get rid of when you're around her. She has an air around her that screams kindness and just pureness. Though even so, if you look closely in her eyes, you can see that she's hurt. As if she lost something... or someone. But when she smiles or laughs, all you can do is laugh and smile with her even when you can tell she's down. I just can't explain it. She's unique, that's all I can say. But like I said, it doesn't mean she's not dangerous.

I snap out of my vision to see my family looking at me with concern and worry. I smile, trying to reassure them, but knowing they see through it. I sigh internally. Nothing can get past my family, especially Edward. Sometimes it's a pain and annoying to have a mind reader in the family, but most of the time it's not so bad. It's not like he can turn it off and on.

Thinking about that and the vision, I get concerned. I look over at Edward to see what he thinks of the vision, but for some reason, when I do, he has his forehead scrunched up with a worried expression. That just sets me off. Something isn't right and I know that Edward is trying to figure out what's going on.

I look around at my family. Emmett Cullen, the big bear of the family, but who can be serious when needed too. Rosalie Hale, the snotty, full of herself person, but who can be compassionate if she wants to be. Esme Cullen, the mother who looks out for her children first. Carlisle Cullen, the father who's caring and a doctor. Edward Cullen, the musician and the single one. And last but not least, Jasper Hale. My Jazzy. Oh, how I love him. He's just the perfect match for me. I don't know how I got so lucky. But from the day I went bouncing up to him in that cafe, I don't regret anything.

"Alice, sweetheart, what did you see?" my husband, Jasper asks again.

I blink a couple of times and shake my head.

"Oh, yes, sorry," I apologize. "I saw a vampire heading our way. She's going too enter the field we use for baseball in 15 minutes."

Everyone turns toward Carlisle to see what he's going to do. He ponders this information for a little bit, then stands up. I gaze up at him, wondering what he's doing. He smiles and motions to the back door. Then it hits me. I nod and stand up too. Grabbing Jazzy's hand, we all head out to meet this vampire girl.

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to stop there and leave a cliff hanger, but I thought it was too short and really wanted to right more since this is the first chapter. So if you continue down, the Point Of View will switch and the story will keep going on. Please review or message me when you're down reading. Thanks! :)**

**

* * *

**

**_B-POV (Isabella's Point of View)_**

My wind chime laugh echoes off the tress while I sprint through the forest, following the pull to who knows where. Since the day I "woke", I've been having this pull that's wanting me to follow it, but I ignore it, well until now. For some reason, today just seems like a peaceful one. I just feel so alive and calm.

But I still can't get rid of the feeling of someone is following me. Ever since the day I "awoke" I felt like someone has been watching me, but I try the best I can and ignore it, just like I did with the pull. But today, I didn't care about anything. I let everything go and just went with the flow.

I giggle at the feeling of the wind caressing my face. I have to say, it tickles. I always loved running since the time I found out I can run faster than normal. Running just felt right to me when everything else didn't. I don't remember my human life, but I didn't dwell on it. I just lived in the moment.

It didn't take long for me to control this thirst I had. It only took around a month. I thought that was normal for vampires, then I met a coven who told me it wasn't. But like not knowing my human life, I didn't think about it.

Later on I found out that I could absorb vampires powers, yes they feel a little faint and dizzy, but that's all. I didn't have any control over it, it just happened. I trained with many covens with this. Not only can I absorb powers, I have a shield. Both mental and physical. It came in handy sometimes, like if, say another vampire would attach me. They wouldn't be able to. I don't always have my physical shield up, since I don't always need it, but I do with my mental one.

I close my eyes and let my body take control. When I sense a clearing ahead with a coven of vampires standing in it, I pop my eyes open and brake through the forest into the field.

I gasp.

* * *

**I know I didn't add that much and I'm sorry. But everything got deleted somehow and I had to re-write everything and I forgot what I wrote, so I'm terribly sorry. Well, don't forget to review or message me. And if you want, check out my other stories on my profile. Okay, that's it. Enjoy your day/night. :) Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2, No

**Twilight Saga-Died, Reunion, Betrayed**

_Chapter, No..._

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

"Jasper?" I whisper.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My long lost friend who I thought died in the war he was sent off into was here in front of me. I'm filled with joy, confusion, and hope. I just could not believe it. Long last, I finally get to see Jasper again. I always hoped he would still be alive, but never got my hope too high up because I knew if I did, I would get shot down...hard. But seeing him now just blew my mind away.

I start making my way toward him when I heard the whole family hiss and growl. I freeze and gaze at Jasper, my friend. He had confusion written all over his face.

"How do you know who I am?" he demands.

I open my mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. I'm in total shock. _He doesn't remember me, _keeps repeating in my mind.

"I asked you a question!" he says stonily.

I feel tears ready to spill over. "Jasper-don't-" I brake off and blink the tears back.

I had to be strong. I won't show weakness. That's the first thing I learned. Instead, I smirk.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you remember you're ex-girlfriend," I say appalled. "I'm ashamed. I really thought we had something special Jazzy. I guess I was mistaken." I fake hurt by placing my hand over my heart and looking offended.

He gives me a hard look. "What are you talking about?"

I search his face and my smirk disappears. He's not kidding. He really doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember his best friend.

I look up into his eyes. "You really don't remember me?" I question, sadness coming over me.

He gives me a confused look. I step forward, not believe any of this. I finally get to see my old friend again and he doesn't remember me. I take another step toward him. He takes a step back toward his new family. I feel hurt, not just in my heart, but soul and body. A pixie kind of girl with spiked red-brown hair steps in front of me, hissing.

"Don't step any closer. He's mine!" she warns.

My eyes widen with shock. He has a mate. He doesn't need me. I suck in the sob that wanted to escape my mouth. I really thought he would remember me, but clearly not.

I look behind the pixie girl to Jazzy. Tears start streaking over my cheeks. They all look surprised at the liquid flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I choke out and before I leave, I take off the promise ring he gave me and throw it onto the ground at my feet. "Goodbye Jazzy...forever," I whisper before sprinting into the forest behind me, tears and sobs racking my body.

* * *

**Ooooh, what's going to happen. And what was that ring for? :) You'll find out in the next chapter so keep in tuned. Sorry about the cliffy, but I had to. Don't worry, I'll update soon and if I don't, then you have the right to yell at me all you want. THANKS for reading. Please don't forget to review or message me. Have an awesome day/night. :P Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3, Promise Ring

**Twilight Saga-Died, Reunion, Betrayed**

_Chapter 3, Promise Ring_

_**By: Selene Hudor Midnight**_

**J-POV (Jasper Whitlock/Hale's Point of View)**

I stared, shocked after the girl who sprinted into the forest. Then curiously, make my way over to where she threw something onto the ground. I gaze down and see a silver band (ring) on the ground. I carefully pick it up and twirl it in my hand. Alice comes up behind me and circles her little arms around my waist. I smile down at her then switch my gaze back to the ring in my hand.

"Son, what do you have there?" Carlisle questions, making his way over to Alice and I.

I shrug and keep twirling the ring in my hand. My family glides over to us and gaze curiously at the band in my hand. The ring has a delicate little thing and it still looks brand new. Vines and flowers circle around the band in gold. It's truly beautiful, just as much as the women who owned it. I'm not saying I like her like THAT. But anybody could see she was gorgeous, more so than Rose.

"Jasper, may I see it?" Carlisle asks.

I nod and hand him the ring. He looks it over in his hand, his wife, Esme looking over his shoulder at it.

"It is sure a little beautiful band. Don't you think Carlisle?" Esme questions.

He nods at the same time I do. "Yes it is hon-oh look here. It has an engraving on it. Here I'll read it out loud," he says. "_To my best friend, Isabella Marie Swan._"

I stiffen. It can't be. It can't be. I heard she died a long time ago. I shake my head rapidly. Oh god! If it is her, I've made a big mistake.

"Jasper?" Alice says. "Are you alright?"

I stop my frantic head shaking and gaze down at her. I try to smile, but it's more like a grimace.

I sigh. "No Al, I'm not. I just lost my best friend."

Everyone stares at me with shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rose demands.

"I-well, that girl," I point toward the forest. "who just ran into the woods was Isabella Marie Swan."

Everyone's facial expressions become shock stricken.

"But-but, how do you know that?" Alice stutters.

I sigh again. "Because I gave her that ring a long time ago. A week before I went to war."

Their eyes widen. I smile sadly. Carlisle hands me back the ring. I take it from him and fist it into my right hand.

"Oh, hon, I'm so sorry," Esme says.

I look to the spot where Bella disappeared and make my mind up. "I'll be back." With saying that, I zoom into the forest, hoping to catch her before it's too late.

**B-POV**

I run further and further, tears still streaking down my face and sobs racking my body. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore. I collapse on the ground and rain starts pouring down from the sky. I lay there, lifeless, hoping to die right here, right now.

* * *

**Sorry if it didn't explain that much. I know you want to know what the promise ring was for. I'll tell you soon. I can't promise you it'll be in the next chapter, because it might not be. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review or message me. THANKS! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again. :)**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4, Does he?

**J-POV**

I sprint through the forest. My feet working extra fast, hoping to catch up to Bella before it's too late. Suddenly, rain starts to pour down, soaking my clothes and hair. I shake my head, splattering rain drops onto the already muddy ground. I brake through a little field. There laying unconscious on the ground is Bella. Dear sweet Bella. Pain flashes through me, seeing her just laying there. I quickly saunter over to her. I look down and see her brownish-reddish hair spread all around her innocent face. I smile sadly and carefully pick her up.

Making sure she's secure in my arms, I sprint back to the baseball field. When close to the field, I slow my run. The rain finally died down, but there's still a little mist. Dripping wet, I walk over to my family and see all of them talking amongst themselves. When hearing my entry, all their heads snap up toward me. I smile and glide to them. They all look at the girl in my arms with sympathetic and worried looks.

"Dear! We better get her to the house so she can change her clothes," Esme says concerned.

We all nod and start running to our house a few miles from here. When we make it to the house, we walk in and I lay Bella on the couch. We all sit around her, hoping she'll wake up soon.

**B-POV**

I feel someone pick me up and start running, but for some strange reason, I'm unable to move. I try with all my might, but I can't. I can't even open my eyes to see who picked me up. All my senses, except touch is lost. I try again to use one of my other senses, but still no results. It's as though my body shut down. But that can't happen to a vampire...can it? I scream internally. This is really irritating.

I guess I just have to wait 'till my body starts working again. I sigh inward and start to think stuff as who's carrying me? Why didn't Jasper remember me? What am I going to do after I'm ready to move? Am I going to be able to survive without my best friend? All these questions haunt me. Roaming through my mind lightning fast. Just what exactly am I suppose to do. I have nothing to live for since my dear friend doesn't remember me.

I should just kill myself after I 'wake' up. There's nothing to live for. Tears that will never be shed build in my eyes. Just once, I wish I died that that fateful day. I whimper. Suddenly, my heart starts beating again, but only for a minute. After it stops completely, my eyes shoot open and right in front of me are the seven vampires, including Jazzy. I gaze at each one of them separately. I smile sadly at Jazzy, wishing so badly he would remember who I was. Instead of getting a confused look from him though, I get a sad smile from him. My eyes widen. Why would he smile at me. Maybe...no, how could he. He didn't before.

I shake my head a little and turn my attention to the last member of the coven and gasp.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update. I forgot about my stories and I'm trying update each one, but it's hard since I don't know exactly what to write. But I did for this one. So please review and I hope you liked it. THANKS readers/reviewers. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I do not own anything. Everything goes to the author of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer.**

**P.S. S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5, Still Clumsy Bella?

**Twilight Saga-Died, Reunion, Betrayed**

Chapter 5, Still Clumsy Bella?

_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_

I can't believe the sight in front of me. My mind just exploded the moment I laid my eyes upon him. His luscious, bronze hair that I wanted to run my fingers through, pale, marble skin, and topaz eyes that seem to never end. All that I can think is, "WOW-ZA!". Never in my life have I seen a person this beautiful. He was more beautiful than any vampire I've ever seen. Maybe it's just me, but he looked like a god come to earth.

I blink a couple times, making sure he's real and sure enough, he is. I quickly look away and a slight blush creeps upon my high cheek bones. Gasps travel the room when they see which causes me to blush even harder.

I cough, uncomfortable.

"Awww! Little Bella can still blush!" someone smirks.

I turn my head toward the voice and see that Jazzy said it. I glare daggers at him, but he just keeps on smirking.

"Don't even get me mad Jasper Whitlock! I could kill you with a flick of my fingers," I warn with a hint of smirk playing at the corner of my lips.

"Uh-huh..." he rolls his eyes. "I bet you can't. You're too innocent, tiny, and weak even for a vampire Bells," he states, shaking his head in dismay.

His family just watches us with amusement and curiosity, not moving from where they are.

I scoff. "Yeah, that's what you think. You're just in denial that a _girl _could kick your ass Jazz, but you are so wrong there," I clarify. "Just admit it. A girl can actually beat you at your own game."

"Oh Isabella Swan, you are sure something. But what you aren't is strong enough to beat me. Sorry darling your not. I bet you still trip over air. Am I right?" he challenges.

I bark a laugh. "Actually Mr. Sarcastic, I am very graceful for your information," I say, then give him a smirk. "But...if you don't believe me, you could always find out by versing me one on one; just you and me."

I give him a challenging look. "What do you say Jazzy, you up for a little competition or are you too coward to?"

He laughs and stands up.

_"YOU'RE ON!"_

_

* * *

_

**I AM SO SORRY! But I had to end it there. It just seemed right. I'm sorry you have to wait to see what happens, but I assure you, it'll be good. :P Please don't forget to review or message me. Thanks! Keep on reading readers and reviewers. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own anything accept the events and different personalities of the characters and or new characters.**

**P.S.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS Y'LL!**


	6. Chapter 6, Rude Much!

**Twlight Saga-Died, Reunion, Betrayed**

Chapter 6, Rude much?

_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_

"Come on Bells, make a move already...or were you lying about being able to beat me?" Jazzy smirks.

I roll my eyes. The same old Jasper; sarcastic, witty, and too ingorant for his own good.

"Well, why don't you make the first move since you're _clearly _better than me," I sarcasticly say. "Or did you lie?" I question.

He shakes his head looking down, "Oh no, I want to see-"

Before he can continue, I use the element wind and knock him backwards, my eyes changing from golden to crystal blue.

He slames onto the ground hard, but quickly stands up with a bewilded look.

"How-how did you do that?" he questions flabberghasted.

I grin and shrug. "I don't know, maybe that's my gift," I state. "Or maybe this is my gift."

I use my telekenesis and pick him up, slamming his back into a tree trunk and holding him there for a couple of minutes before letting him go. He falls flat on his face.

He lays there for a second then pushes himself up and rushes at me with a glit in his eyes.

Just as he slams into me and we fall, I use vampire speed and turn us so I'm ontop of him with my teeth at his throat.

"I win," I whisper in his ear.

Realization comes and his eyes bug out.

"How?" Jasper stutters. "How-how did _you _of all people beat me? _You_, Isabella, the clumsy, blushing, uncordinated person in the world beat me?"

I grin. "Because you're loosing your touch, but don't worry, I'll help you get your mojo back."

I kiss his cheek and quickly stand up. I put my hand to help him up. He grabs hold and I pull him up. I smile at him and wink. I think if he could blush he world be right now from embarrassment.

I laugh.

"NO WAY!" I hear a booming voice bellow.

I turn around to see a big muscular vampire with black hair. having a shock stricken expression with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You actually beat Jasper?" he booms. "No-one has ever been able too!"

I laugh. Well, that changed, hasn't it?

"Yes, _the _Jasper Whitlock who served in the army and Maria's newborn army for quite some time got beat by little 'ol me," I praise myself.

Everyone laughs and Jazzt's embarressment grows. I grin at his expression.

"Awww! Jazzt don't be embarrassed. You only got beat by a 'clumsy, blushing, uncordinated' _girl _vampire," I giggle.

Just for fun and my amusement, I use my power and make him blush, no beat red from his neck up, which causes everybody to laugh harder including his pixie mate.

"Who's blushing now Jazzy?" I smirk.

Trying to cover up his embarressment, he rolls his eyes.

"Not me. Next time though I'm going to tumble you into the dirt and we'll see who's laughing and making the snarky comments," he clarifies.

I just laugh again and shake my head.

"We'll see about that Mr. Whitlock," I say.

"And that we will Ms. Swan," he replies.

I roll my eyes and then look at all of them.

"Anyways, sorry for not introducing myself, but as you probably already know I'm Isabella or Bella for short," I explain, holding out my hand to shake each of there's except Jasper's. "Isabella Marie Swan at your serves," I salute.

I hear Jazz chuckle at my silliness. I grin from ear to ear.

A women with brown, wavy hair walks up to me and gives me a motherly hug. "It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Esme the 'mother' of this family," she introduces.

I smile and hug back.

Next comes man with blonde hair slightly lighters than Jasper's, glides up to me and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband, father figure, and coven leader of this family."

I shake his hand and mumble, "Nice meetting you too."

Then the muscular vampire who looks imtimidating, but who's really really sweet and loud comes up and engulfs me in a bear, crushing hug, picking me up off the ground and swinging me around.

After putting me down he introduces himself.

"Nie to meet you Emmett," I laugh.

Then a girl with platunam blonde hair and who looks like a goddess saunters over with a pissed off expression.

She slaps Emmett on the back of his head and an "ow" comes from him. He rubs his head.

"Rosie, what was that for?" he complains.

"For almost squashing her before I could introduce myself," she scrowls. She turns to me with a apologetic smile.

"Sorry for him. I'm Rosalie," she holds out her hand.

I take her hand and nod. "It's alright. No harm done. Nice to meet you Rosalie," I say.

She steps back and Emmett puts a supporting arm around her waist. Hm..guess they're mates. I smile at the happy couple. Then a pixie figure comes crashing itno me, giving me a hug and bouncing up and down Okay, that sounds SO wrong...lolz).

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" she squeels.

I stand there awkwardly while she keeps on hugging and jumping.

Jazzy comes over and pulls her off of me. He places his hands on her shoulders so she'll stop bouncing. I smile wearly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alice! I know we'll be the best of friends!" she chirps.

I smile and say, "Nice to meet you too."

I look at the pairing and can't help but think they're perfect for each other. Jasper who's usually calm and Alice the hyper pixie. A perfect balance. Perfect mates.

I smile sadly. I hope I'll find someone and be as perfect as them. I sigh.

Jazz gives me a confused look. _Shit! _I let down my shield. I quickly put it back up and smile sheepishly. I cough and turn toward the last member of the family. The bronze god.

I smile and hold my hand out. He glances at it and then to my face. My smile falters and worry replaces it. _Did I do something wrong? Is there something on my face? Is he mad at me? What?_

Instead of shaking my stil outstrenched hand and introducing himself, he asks, "why could I read your mind a split second then not?"

My hand automatically drops. _Oh no, a mind reader...like Aro. _I shiver and bit my lip, looking down.

"Well?" he questions rudely.

My worry frowns instantly changes into a scrowl when he says that simple word with such sass. _Who does he think he is being able to talk to me like that? Like I'm not even a person with _feelings_. I mean come on. Be a little more polite. Gods!_

"If you let me think for a second I'll tell you. You don't have to be so rude." I roll my eyes.

His eyes widen. I giggle at his expression. I couldn't help it. Hey! I can be mean.

"Well, will you let me explain and not intrupt?" I question, tapping my foot when he doesn't answer right away.

He silently nods.

"Good," I nod.

"Well, it all started..."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry if this is short. But I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review or message me. Thanks readers and reviewers. All you have a nice day/night. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. Don't own anything except the new personalities and scenes. Everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer, the author of the Twilight Series.**

**P.S.S. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7, Cullen Clan

**Twilight Saga-Died, Reunion, Betrayed**

_Chapter 7, Cullen Clan_

_By: Selene Hudor Midnight_

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Emmett bellows. "You seriously are a shield?"

I laugh and nod my head. "Yes."

"Aw man! Why couldn't I have that gift?" he pouts.

Giggling, I shake my head. "It's alright Emmett. Not everybody can be as amazing as I."

Jasper rolls his eyes at my statement. "Of course nobody can Izzy. You're just that awesome."

Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice I smile proudly and say, "Aw! Thanks Jazzy! I knew you knew I was better than you."

"Yea…"

Jumping up, I shout offended, "Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

He chuckles. "Nothing Izz, nothing at all…"

I giggle along with him. "Okay!"

Everybody starts laughing at our silliness. I smile big. _Wow! I can't believe how easily I fit into this family…_sighing, my smile softens. _But just staying here, I'm putting all of them into danger._

Sighing again, I put on a fake smile and laugh with them.

After settling down Carlisle starts with his questioning about my history and gift. But what he doesn't and will not ever know is that's only one of many gifts I acquired when I changed. I answer his questions as best as I can without giving anything away.

Soon, the sun downs and the moon raises. I slowly stand up from the chair I've been sitting on for the past hours and smooth my clothes.

Clearing my throat, I say, "Well, I better be off you'll. I so wish I didn't have to leave, but I guess I do. I surely hope we meet again. Until then."

I wave and head out the door. A hand grabs my wrist. Defensively, I swirl around, knocking the hand away from me, hissing. When I find out it's Jazz, I quickly straighten out of m crouch, smiling apologetically.

Understandably, he nods. Shifting side to side he glances away and back; glancing to his family.

"We were wondering if you would like to stay," he mumbles, "with us, here."

My eyes widen and a grin breaks across my face. "Oh, if it's not a bother to you'll-"

"Oh dear! Not at all!" Esme cries. "We would love to have you stay with us. I know you and Jasper have a lot of catching up to do, so it all works out."

I smile gratefully, but inside, I feel regret. _Oh! What did I get myself into?_

(keep on reading!)

**22 November**

**It's been a month since I've moved into the house of the Cullen Clan. Everything seems like it's going perfectly. Jasper and I have been getting to know each other since we both changed since our transformation. I with not being clumsy or shy anymore and Jasper with his...well, he didn't actually change. He's still the Jasper Whitlock I knew when I human; calm, cool, and collected, even with his empath power.**

**Alice is non-stop since I've been with them. Every single day she's been dragging me shopping, if it's for clothes she thinks I need or furniture for my room. I think every time we go shopping, my closet has to be expanded, but...you've got to love her. With her tiny, pixie, hyper self. She can be a pain in the rear, but she's just to cute to hate. **

**Emmett...oh what am I going to do with him? He's just a recking ball. Anything of mine he touches...he brakes. You wouldn't believe how many beds I had to get in the past 3 and a half weeks...if you catch my drift. And him and games. Oh boy! Don't get me started! Throughout the house, all you hear his him stomping his feet, yelling at the stupid contraption. Gods! How irksome that can be..but just like Alice...you can't hate him.**

**Rosalie..hm..what am I to say about her...well she can be really self-centered, but deep down, she's a lovable and caring person. And...okay, that's all I've got.**

**Esme...dear sweet Esme. So loving and compassionate. How I wish I had a mother like that when I was human. She's nothing like Renee. Esme always there for you and understanding. Renee...well, it always seemed like she was the kid and I was the parents figure. But I never complained. Esme though on the other hand just has this motherly fib that surrounds her. You can't miss it.**

**Carlisle. Ah! The fanatic person about learning new things. Gifts, medicines...life! But of course, he is a doctor. It's part of who he is. He loves to learn new things. Did I mention, he's the smartest person/vampire I've ever met? No? Well, he is. Though, being a vampire gives you plenty of time to read up on stuff.**

**And lastly...Edward-oh how he infurates me. He's so frustrating. Anytime I try to talk to him, he either ignores me or gives short brusque answers. His looks just aren't enough...with his spiked bronze hair and deep golden eyes that I could stare-**

"ISABELLA!" Alice screams in her high pitched voice.

I quickly cover my ears, flinching. A gust of wind whips my hair to the side. I open my eyes to see a bouncy, pixie Alice with a shit-eating grin on her face. _Oh please God! No more shopping! PLEASE! I'm begging you! _

"Bella! Come on! We have to go!" she persistently says, grabbing my arm and dragging me down stairs, making me drop my diary on my stripped blue and brown bed.

I tuck and tuck, trying to get free, but she's strong for a tiny person.

I give up and sigh, letting her drag me out to a shinny Volvo.

Pushing me into the back seat, she slides in after me.

Edward noticing that we're here, starts his car up and speeding out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I question gazing out the widow, seeing the trees rush by.

"Bella!" Alice screams.

I flinch.

"We're going to school! Duh! Dummy!" she tisks me.

Realization dawns on me. School.

When I agreed to stay with them, they said I had to go to school...something to do with keeping appearance up. I don't know. But I had to go. I was going to school. To Forks High.

* * *

**Hey people of the world. Thank you for reading my story and sorry it took so long to update. I just haven't been writing...just reading. But I'll try to do better with updates and if I don't update soon enough for you...well you're allowed to yell at me. But I just hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read my story. Well, thanks again and enjoy the rest of this story by me. Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Selene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S.S I don't own any of the characters, just the plot of this story and how the characters act. Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8, A Day to Remember

**Twilight Saga-Died, Reunion,, Betrayed**

_Chapter 8, A Day to Remeber_

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

Oh great! This day is just horrible. All day the boys have been drooling and the girls glaring death daggers not even caring if I saw.

BRIINNGGG!

Oh GOD! Thank you bell! I rush out of the class as fast as I can without being conspicuous and to the lunch room after stopping at my locker real quick to put my school books back. I open the doors of the cafeteria and gaze around. Teenagers are everywhere. Hopping from table to table, laughing with friends, and playing pranks on each other. I smile for the first time since I've been here in this hell hole. Just seeing everybody carefree and relaxed makes me calm and contained.

I swerve my head back and forth to find the Cullens. I see them sitting all together at a table in the right corner of the room. I make my way over to them, a huge grin on my face. When I get there I sit down next to Jasper who is sitting next to Alice on her left.

Jasper turns toward me and gives me a bright smile. "So…how as your first day?"

I groan and put my hands on my face.

A second later he gives me a reassuring smile. "Oh that bad. Don't worry. It'll get better," he says, trying to comfort me. "…hopefully," he whispers so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear it.

I sigh and pick at my prop, not aware of my surroundings, just getting lost in my thoughts.

"Oh look here girls. It's the loner. Wonder why she's with the Cullens?" says a nasally voice behind me.

I swirl around in my seat to see it's Lauren and her cliché. I sigh. Just when I thought things were turning out for me. I stand up and put my hand on my hip.

"What? You jealous?" I snap back.

She scoffs. "Yeah right. Jealous of you? No way. I bet the Cullens just feel bad for you, that's it. But when the moment comes, they'll dumb you like trash."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah…whatever wannabe. You're totally jealous. I'm with the Cullens and you're not, so why don't you scurry away back to your sad life."

Her eyes widen slightly, but then she narrows her eyes and steps toward me.

"No. Why don't you go back to wherever you came from and stay there. No-one wants you here. You're just a sad excuse of a girl and deserve to die in a ditch ," she hisses.

I step closer to her and get right up to her. I'm not taking any crap from her. I've had enough of bitches who think they're so great.

I growl. "Don't even say that. You think you're all that but for real? You're just scared shitless and try to cover it up with your snotty ass attitude," I say stepping closer, making her step back. "You're a slutty bitch who has a pea sized brain and sleeps with every guy in this school just to make yourself feel better." I keep stepping forward, backing her up. "And you know what? You really are the pour excuse of a girl. You're the wannabe. The loner. The bitch. The slut and so much more. You are pathetic and no-on wants _you _here." I step forward again and Lauren stumbles over a chair, falling flat on her ass.

Laughter fills the room. Her face turns beat red.

I bend down so I'm her height and say with conviction, "So why don't you just give up and leave?"

Tears spring to her eyes and she quickly stands up. She looks around the room, tears streaking her cheeks. She numbly turns around and runs out of the cafeteria. I watch her go and a feeling of guilt washes through me. Oh, why did I do that? Why? _Because she deserved it, _my voice in my head says. I sigh and sit back down. I gaze around to see everyone have shocked expressions on. I smile timidly and shrug. This was some first day. A day to remember.

* * *

**Okay...sorry if it's a short chapter, but I had to get through this chapter. I don't really know what to do for the next chapter so if you would, please give me some idea. I know what the plot is, i just need events to happen that lead up to the climax. But I'll try to update as soon as possible and I know I haven't been updating for the rest of my stories and I'm deeply sorry, but I just don't know what to write for the other stories right now, but don't worry. I'll still be writing for them. So just hold on tight and please don't forget to review or message me. Thank you readers and have a nice rest of the day/night. :D Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight**

**P.S. I don't own twilight, but the events and the plot of this story I do.**

**P.S.S. PLLLLEAAASSEEE REVVVIIIEEE! :P**


End file.
